An Affinity
by kannibal
Summary: Previously Posted on FOSFF    Kurama gets a call from Yusuke about a stranger,  But then a new classmate catches Kurama's attention...
1. Nice To Meet You

**Disclaimer: I dont Own Yu Yu Hakusho!**

**-Okay guys, This is my KuramaXReader story. If it looks familiar is probably because I had it orginally posted on FreedomOfSpeech Fanfic site...but since the site is messing up I'm putting it up here. But I want to reassure you-it is indeed my story. As always, I ask that you review and let me know what you think about the story!**

***For this story, you are a half demon. Your kind of like Kuwabara...in a way-you'll understand as the story goes on...***

**-Anyway, Have fun and I hope you like it**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurama! It's Yusuke…look I wanna talk to you bout this girl I meet with Botan. She was cornered by some punks at the park; turns out they weren't human either. Before I could even do anything she had these guys runnin' for their lives!"<p>

"Then perhaps they were, indeed human, Yusuke."

"What? No-I felt some serious spirit energy coming from her. Just meet me at that bookstore after school okay? I told her to come too."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>You sit on the stool shyly; the lab room is full of giggles and chuckles. Being the new girl is hard, guys stare at you, girls judge you, and you can not do much about it. The teacher told you that a boy would be your partner; he was a straight A student and would help you catch up. Although you wouldn't need too much help considering you were just as high in intelligence.<p>

At that moment, a tall lanky guy entered the class with a few more students. They talked around him but it was clear he was not part of the discussion. Two girls proceeded to flirt with him, but he barely responded.

'_I bet he's got a lot of fan girls.'_ You sullenly think to yourself.

He had bright red wild hair and dark green eyes. He was absolutely gorgeous and intimidating in a way. He automatically singled you out in the class. His stare made you want to back down from the glare, making you shudder. When he approached you at the desk he gave you a kind smile,

"Hello, I am Shuichi Minamino." His voice was gentle but his eyes still told otherwise.

"I'm [Your first & last name]. It's nice to meet you." You say curtly with a welcoming smile. It makes his face beam with some sort of delight.

Not even fifteen minutes into class, the other girls in the room are whispering and staring at Shuichi. The exact attention you did not want. You can feel their jealousy, hear their snobby remarks, and smell that disgusting perfume. Your senses were too strong to handle such a small closed off classroom. You and Shuichi were the first pair to finish the lab project, but neither of you dared to say anything to the other.

He was obviously out of your league, followed by too many girls to focus on the new girl. And even if he was interested, it was probably because he was bored of the rest of the school. You've been in these situations before, and there was no way in hell you'd be a plaything again. And above all, this place has weird demon activity. You couldn't be bothered with high school drama.

'_It's decided then, stay away from him.'_

"So…where did you move from?" Shuichi asks you, breaking the silence at the table.

You don't bother looking up at him, "I was in [Your old location]."

"Ah…why would you move?" He asks in a curious yet awkward way.

"My mom got a job here."

He expresses an 'Oh' and is silent for a few moments, "Perhaps I could show you around some-"

"No thank you." You glance at him.

Shuichi's expression shows he is confused and a little upset. "I don't understand-"

You cut him off again, "You really don't have to understand. I just don't have time for this sort of thing." You speak to him in a hushed whisper so the group of females in the back, who have been so obviously ease dropping, can not hear.

"I simply wanted to get to know you, I would not intrude-"

He stops his own persistence when you sit up straight and peek over your shoulder to the girls. Your [Your color eyes] eyes roll in irritation,

"I'm not interested Shuichi. But I'm sure one of those girls would be?" You say in a deceivingly kind way as you gesture to the snobs. Shuichi scratches the back of his head shyly,

"Oh…them. Well, you see-". The bell rings and you are the first to leave the classroom. Once you step out, your nose is filled with a mixture of scents. Yuck, hallways are disgusting in schools.

You get to your locker, when a familiar and equally new scent reaches you.

'_Roses?'_ You stiffen.

You turn and find Shuichi again. His scent is wild and delicious; the commercial body sprays in the class had masked that of this red head. You wondered how he would smell outside the school, without any other fumes mixing in.

"Please, [Your name] I just don't understand what I did wrong." He looks upset, but is hiding how frustrated he really is.

"I don't understand why you're being so persistent." You say in a snarky manner.

"Because, it's not even as though you were being unkind to me, you're just trying to stay away from me."

"And you keep coming back. I only met you forty-five minutes ago and already you're on my tail? What is it like some popular guy thing? "

He looks at you in confusion, shaking his head, "What are you talking about?"

"You know, popular guy finds a girl who isn't into him and in turn he is interested in her?"

"You can not be serious!" Shuichi's eyes are wide as though your accusations do not even dignify a response.

'_Why does it matter? He's acting like he's afraid somethings wrong with him.'_ You almost feel bad.

"Is this a trust thing? Because I can assure you, even if I could pursue a woman in the way you think I have, I would not be inclined to do so."

'_What does he mean? 'Even if I could…' as if he hasn't already.'_ You look at him strangely, "What does it matter?"

Shuichi attempts to explain but stops himself. He tries to look at you for help but knows you couldn't. You sigh and turn away, "Sorry, I have somewhere I need to be."

* * *

><p><strong>((Pretty Please Review For the next chapter!))<strong>

**-I have chapters 1-5 dunzo...all you need to do it let me know if you want it :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Cheese Fries

**Disclaimer: I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho!**

_**-Well...I got my reviews and here is your present! **_

**Kurama: Please stop that...**

_**-Oh...hey Kurama...what are you talkin about?**_

**Kurama: You demand reviews.**

_**-No...I ask for reviews.**_

**Kurama: And you only give chapters for reviews...**

_**-And you butt into my business...**_

**Kurama: Rude...**

* * *

><p>Kurama meets up with Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara at a local bookstore. As they wait for the strange girl to arrive, Kurama tells the gang about his new classmate.<p>

"When she turned from me, I saw that her skirt had been damaged." Kurama explains to Yusuke.

"Yeah? So you were lookin'." Says the punk kid, Urameshi. At this, Kurama holds his hands up in defense and a sweat droplet slides down his head,

"N-no of course not!"

Yusuke hollers a laugh as Kurama looks to Botan for assistance.

"It's just that I felt that my affinity for her was uncanny. And with that I was angry at the thought of her being hurt."

Botan puts a hand on his shoulder, "Well Kurama, she probably wasn't hurt to begin with. School uniforms are cheap in material."

"Yes, but I was all around feeling odd when she reacted to me." His face matching his upset voice.

Kuwabara becomes impatient, "Argh! When's this chick s'posed to get here huh Urameshi?"

"Shut your yap Kuwabara, she said she'd be here soon." Yusuke replies, pulling out his cell phone to show a text message.

"Oh, about this girl…" Kurama starts, but smells the air.

* * *

><p>'<em>Awe man these directions suck. This looks about right though.'<em> You think as your about to turn the corner. You smell flowers in the air,

'_Did that guy say a bookstore or a flower shop?'_

A car honks at you, startled you turn as you reach the connected sidewalk. "Hey!" A voice rings. You look over with a grin, which disappears as you notice the one thing that sticks out in a cluster of teens. The red head from class, who is jogging over to you with the rest.

"You!" Both of you declare at once with pointed fingers.

Yusuke looks back and forth, "You guys know each other?"

Botan sweat drops and proceeds to fill in what obvious information Yusuke was missing. "That girl we met is obviously Kurama's new class mate."

Your eyes lift from Shuichi in confusion, "Kurama?"

Shuichi steps forward, "That would be me, [Your name]. I am sure this is going to require a long discussion, why don't we all go get something to eat?"

* * *

><p>The restaurant is filled inside, lucky for all of you; there was an open table outside. It was a nice day, you really hadn't noticed until now. You sat in a circle; Botan was next to both you and Yusuke. Kuwabara sat on the other side of you, and Shuichi was across from you. Now and then you would find him looking at you, but he would quickly look away.<p>

You begin pointing at each individual at the table, "So, Yusuke Urameshi, you were a spirit detective after you saved a kid and died. Then you met Botan, who is a grim reaper. Your rival Kazuma Kuwabara, has an aura sword thing. And…you." You end up targeting Minamino.

"You are both Shuichi Minamino, my red haired classmate and the demon fox Kurama?"

At the way you claimed he was "Your" red haired classmate he smiled, "Yes."

You took in a long breath of roses, "Okay."

Everyone laughed nervously with sweat droplets, 'Is that really all she has to say?'

"What about you, [Your name]?" Kuwabara insists.

"I'm a half demon. Botan, you might have heard something once of an iron demon falling for a human woman. My father wanted to stay with my mother and me, as I had not yet been born. But demons kept showing up, trying to get revenge on my dad by hurting my mom. He got himself killed one day trying to save me from being devoured. Somehow the traces of him even being in our lives went away with him, and no one has ever found us." You say looking down at your hands.

"What exactly can you do?" Yusuke asks gently. You look up to find all of their faces gleaming with support and kindness. You smile back at them and reach under the table. You grip on to a piece of metal that you hope is not a useful part of the table. There is a twisted crack, a metallic whine and then a pop. You bring your fist up, flexing your fingers and then opening them. Small gray beads fall on the surface and just as they are about to roll off, they stop. You make them jump, float, expand and finally they crumble into dust.

"I can manipulate certain elements with my aura, gases, liquids, and solids. I can even make weapons from my arms and it's all really weird." You say sheepishly, and reach for the fries in the middle of the table. Your fingers find Kurama's hand as he reached for the food as well. You see him blush and apologize. Your eyebrows meet with frustration, why was he so odd around you?

"I need to go to the bathroom." You announce standing up.

"Oh, I'll go too." Botan smiles in a fond way.

You fix your hair away from your face, looking at Botan across the counter.

"Botan?"

She looks back at you, "Yes, [Your name]?"

You think for a minute, struggling with your words, "What is with Shui-I mean Kurama?"

The blue haired girl smiles at you again, "You know, he was telling us about you. It seems that, he worries about you. In a lot of ways, even though you two have just met." She puts her hand over her mouth when she recalls what she told Kurama earlier, "Oh dear, I was wrong! I forgot you were attacked today! He must be so angry."

"I don't get it…he's a demon."

"Well, he has changed, his love for his human mother and his friends are the most important to him. But you, before he even knew you weren't fully human he was upset at the thought of you being hurt. He just can not figure out what it is about you."

"What do you mean?"

Botan walks toward the door with you, "Cut him some slack, [Your name]. He is not just some school guy, nor is he simply a demon. He is both in one body; can you imagine how frustrating that would be? And then to add a crush into the mix!" She giggles and pulls you outside.

"Wha-hey, wait! A crush?"

Kurama stares at you both as you stumble back over to the table. You catch his eyes and watch as he quickly puts his head down, not wanting to upset you like before. Now you begin to feel sorry for hurting his feelings.

Yusuke stands up, "Welp, I got to get goin'."

Kuwabara nods his head and gets up along with him, "Same here, I have a paper due tomorrow. Pretty damn stupid if you ask me but whatever."

As everyone gets up from the table, the group turns to you. "What is it?" you ask.

They look at one another until Yusuke speaks up, "We can count you in on Team Urameshi…right?"

"Of course we can, you saw how she handled those jerks at the park!" Botan adds in.

Your mouth curves into a smile, "Yeah…I'm in."

* * *

><p><strong>((Review please!))<strong>

_**-See that Kurama? That's a "Please" Up there. I'm asking for reviews.**_

**Kurama: Your being sneaky-is what your doin.**

_**-I'm a WRITER dude...get over it...**_

**Kurama: Wrong. Your a human that feeds off of complements from others-your not a real writer.**

_**-I write. I'm a writer.**_

**Kurama: Ugh...**

_**-(Love irritating this guy.)**_


End file.
